


Между первой и второй

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Bright Young Things, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Что может объединить две настолько непохожие сущности? А кто ж их разберёт!
Relationships: Miles Maitland/War
Kudos: 2
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  драбблы G - PG-13





	Между первой и второй

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с фильмом "Золотая молодежь", где Майкл Шин играет роль молодого гомосексуалиста Майлза Мейтленда

— Деточка, какие у вас невероятные глаза! – Майлз зачарованно смотрит на невысокую хрупкую фигуру: рыжие волосы, какая-то поистине змеящаяся улыбка, глаза то ли карие, то ли зелёные, но совершенно точно с отблесками мировых пожаров.

Именно мировой пожар она сейчас и собирается раздуть.

— Не думала, что вас привлекают барышни, — Война усмехается своей тонкой, неуловимой улыбкой, а Майлз заливисто хохочет.

— Вне зависимости от того, кто меня привлекает, ваши глаза остаются невероятными! Это данность, понимаете, дорогуша? Дождь мокрый, Британия – великая империя, ваши глаза вот такие.

Война смотрит на него с удивлением: ей совсем не хочется дерзить, хамить или обижать этого немного нелепого и такого наивного молодого человека. О, нет, она видит весь цинизм и прожжённость, которыми он преисполнен, но наивности и нелепости там тоже хватает с лихвой.

— Прекрасно, я оценила ваш комплимент, благодарю.

— Предлагаю вам протолкнуться к столу с напитками, потому что лично я намерен выпить шампанского ровно столько, сколько в меня поместится, а…

— Бутылками будешь засовывать? – раздаётся над ухом гогот, и Майлза самым прескверным образом хватает за руку какой-то мужлан. Непонятно, откуда он взялся здесь, всё же приём обещал быть довольно приличным.

— Думаю, мы прекрасно можем пустить эту парочку по кругу в задних комнатах, — вкрадчиво говорит где-то сзади Войны другой искатель приключений, и она усмехается, а потом подмигивает Майлзу, уже готовому к истерике.

— Никак не можешь забыть, как в полку пускали по кругу тебя, малыш? С твоего полного согласия? – усмешка Войны становится хищной, глаза будто вспыхивают красным. Говоривший отступает от неё на шаг, но у его подельников уже есть к нему ряд вопросов, которые они отправляются разрешать в задние комнаты. На этот раз вряд ли с согласия всех участников.

Майлз встряхивается и смотрит, как побитая собака.

— Мерзость, — говорит Война и передёргивает плечами. Ей на самом деле противно. – Давно они тебя задирают?

— Я имел глупость, — отвечает Майлз смело, задирая подбородок, — провести время с одним из них. Довольно неприятный, неумелый и отвратительный тип.

— Что ты там говорил про выпивку и про мои глаза? Можешь продолжить?

Они пробираются к фуршетным столикам, и в тот вечер Майлз впервые в жизни – не считать же Агату! – надирается с особью женского пола. Это кладёт начало их очень странным отношениям.

Можно было бы сказать, что Война оберегает его, как младшего брата, но то, каким вожделением сверкают её глаза, сводит эту версию на нет. По этой же причине их отношения не назвать дружбой – а тот бесконечный флирт, в котором существует Майлз со всем миром, включая близких ему людей обоего пола, обязательно добавляет пикантности и перчинки в это странное знакомство. Война до сих пор не раскрыла ему свою истинную суть, так что Майлз просто считает её слишком властной, слишком дерзкой и слишком прекрасной вздорной девицей. Любому сверхъестественному существу, посмотри они на это со стороны, было бы смешно – но никто на них и не смотрит.

Кажется, Война даже забыла о своих намерениях ввергнуть в очередное кровопролитие целый мир – настолько она погрузилась в ежедневность французской жизни Мейтленда, настолько выглядит спокойной и даже – невозможно! – умиротворенной. Время от времени они ездят по Европе. Как старые добрые друзья – думает Майлз. Как милые влюбленные – думают все вокруг. Как же меня всё это достало, думает Война.

Идиллия продолжается недолго.

Они путешествует по землям, подвластным Австро-Венгрии, лениво пробуют новые сорта пива, слушают оперу, посещают источники. Ссора происходит случайно, мгновенно – и необратимо. Война в очередной раз слишком фривольно говорит что-то, заодно ущипнув Майлза за щеку и навязчиво попытавшись поцеловать его – и Мейтленд взрывается. Нет, он по-прежнему улыбается, хлопает своими невозможными глазищами и не говорит откровенных грубостей, но Война чувствует себя нашкодившим котёнком, которого выбросили под ливень, наподдав напоследок по тощей заднице. Она вжимает Майлза в стенку и обещает ему, что что завтра же устроит ту мировую бойню, о которой мечтала последние десять лет. Мейтленд косо усмехается, Война уходит, махнув на прощанье гривой волос.

Утром следующего дня мир облетает известие: в Сараево застрелен эрцгерцог Франц Фердинанд. Майлз сидит в номере отеля и истерично хохочет, потому что иначе придётся поверить во всё, сказанное и услышанное вчера, после чего останется только рыдать. Или пустить себе пулю в лоб.  
Война шествует по Европе со всей дотошной жестокостью. Майлз мечется по континенту, не понимая сам, чего хочет добиться, но у него нет никаких сил сидеть на месте. Война встречает его в самых непредсказуемых местах, всегда являясь на несколько минут издалека, салютует стаканом или бутылкой с какой-нибудь выпивкой, а потом исчезает, искривив губы в улыбке. Майлз практически не спит, его мучают кошмары, за четыре года он постарел на все пятнадцать лет.  
Они празднуют наступление мирного времени в каком-то диком кабаке где-то на территории Польши. Война просто позволяет ему торжествовать, а Майлз слишком измучен, чтобы думать о чём-то, кроме того, что кровавая бойня кончилась. Она тонко улыбается, хлещет виски буквально из горла, всё время скабрезно шутит – и оба они понимают, что теперь всё это бессмысленно: то, что было у них на излёте юности Майлза, теперь невозвратимо.

В какой-то момент Майлз перегибается через стол и буквально наваливается на неё, стараясь смотреть прямо в чуть раскосые глаза.

— Пообещай мне, — шепчет он хрипло, — пожалуйста, пообещай. Что я никогда больше не увижу этих ужасов. Прошу тебя.

Война кивает и на мгновение ласково накрывает его руку своей. Майлз, впервые за минувшие годы, полыхает своей невозможной улыбкой.  
Мейтленд отходит в мир иной 31 августа 1939 года. Война закрывает ему глаза, шепчет что-то, стоя над телом, а потом выходит из отеля на безмятежную, заляпанную солнечными пятнами Фридрихштрассе.


End file.
